deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)
is one of the main characters of the video game series, Ratchet & Clank. He and Clank previously fought Jak and Daxter in the 60th episode of Death Battle, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fox VS Ratchet (Abandoned) * Green Arrow VS Ratchet * Kratos VS Ratchet (Completed) * Ratchet vs. Bayonetta * Ratchet vs Bowser, Jr. * Ratchet vs Maximilian * Ratchet vs. Sprocket Battles Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Clank * Banjo-Kazooie vs Ratchet and Clank * Hiro & Baymax vs. Ratchet & Clank * Megaman vs. Ratchet and Clank (Completed) * Ratchet and Clank vs. Agent Carolina (By BonBooker) * Ratchet vs Crypto * Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter (Completed fanon version) * Ratchet & Clank vs. Pit * Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot (Completed) * Ratchet and Clank vs. Master Chief * Ratchet and Clank VS Samus Aran * Ratchet and Clank VS Tails Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) * Doomguy * Iron Man (Marvel) * Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Stitch * X (Mega Man X) With Clank * Jimmy Neutron & Goddard * Paperinik * Zim and Gir * Yooka & Laylee * Cuphead and Mugman * Panty Anarchy and Stocking Anarchy History Death Battle Info (Official) Background (Ratchet) * Species: Lombax * Weight: 97.5 lbs/44.3 kg * Born: Around Year 5339 * Naturally-gifted mechanic * Given the code-name "Dead Meat" by Captain Qwark * Has a vendetta against wooden crates Background (Clank) * Real name: XJ-0461 * Birthday: October 26, 5354 * Height: 2'2"/66 cm * Weight: 17 lbs/7.7 kg * The son of an interdimensional being and conveyor belt * Favorite number: 83,000,000,004.7 Weapons * Vortex Cannon * Miniturret Glove * Mr. Zurkon drone * Liquid Nitrogen Gun * Shredder Claws * Groovitron * Sheepinator * Fusion Grenade * RYNO V Feats * Can HALO jump without a parachute * Won countless gladiator battles * Survived many crash landings, including one riding an asteroid * Held back a War Grok with only an OmniWench * Dodged a laser blast at close quarters * Downed a gigantic alien which could destroy skyscrapers in one blow * Survived the vacuum of space Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background Ratchet *Species: Lombax *Age: 25 *Birth Year: 5339 *Height: 5'1" *Weight: 97.5 lbs (As of Deadlocked/Gladiator) Clank *Real Name: XJ-0461 *Species: Robot/Zoni *Birth Year: 5354 *Age: 10 *Height: 4'2" Equipment *Nanotech **Found within a lot of technology in the Ratchet and Clank universe **Can repair wounds acquired on their adventures **Finite amount **Armstrong approved! (Nanomachines, son!) *Armor **Reduces damage (Call the presses) **Best armor is the Chameleon Armor ***The "RYNO of armor" ***Damage reduced by 96% *'Hoverboots' **Engineered by the Lombax **Allows the users to move quickly across areas using ionic propulsion **Can cover a city block in a couple of seconds *'OmniWrench 8000' **A regular wrench, often used by Ratchet to bludgeon his enemies **Ratchet can jump up and slam the wrench down to push enemies back with the Hyper-Strike **The wrench can extend, though it isn't often utilized except when using the Hyper-Strike **The wrench can be thrown and come back like a boomerang with the Comet-Strike ***The magnetism on the wrench can attract bolts Weapons *''In progress...'' * RYNO V ('R'ip 'Y'ou A 'N'ew 'O'ne! MK V) Physical Feats *Strength **Held back a War Grok with only his OmniWrench **With his Hover Boots, is able to push a large robot through two metal walls **Managed to block a punch from General Glahm ***Glahm can shatter a large robot with a single punch *Speed **Are used to dodging lasers, gunfire, etc. from enemies **With his hover boots, he can clear city blocks in seconds **Literally dodged laser fire here ***And here *Endurance/Durability **Survive a several story fall **Ratchet (alongside Qwark) survived this violent spaceship crash **Gets launched through two sheets of metal walls without any armor on and is pretty much unharmed **Clank survived this crash Feats *''In progress...'' Faults *Was murdered by Alister (Clank went back in time to reverse this incident). Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Inventor Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Ratchet and Clank Characters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Missile User Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor